


Bell Bottoms

by SpicySnowflake



Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Hallucinations, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake
Summary: Angel sees some pretty crazy stuff
Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948723
Kudos: 4





	Bell Bottoms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for Day 16 of Whumptober! Yes, I'm finally caught up! This actually makes me so happy!

Angel Dust was just chilling while enjoying some PCP when his beloved pig, Fat Nuggets, ran past him on their cute nubby legs. Angel decided to chase after his cute pink pet, watching them run around like a fond mother watching over her child as they played around. He briefly lost sight of them when they rounded a corner, and when Angel followed him, he was suddenly faced with the sight of a pig engulfed in flames. 

This didn’t alarm Angel Dust in the slightest, and the pig didn’t look like it was hurting, or even burning at all. The flaming Fat Nuggets turned around to face their owner. Angel blinked. 

“This Nuggs is on fire~! OOH~! They’re on FIRE~!” the pig sang while dancing around. Angel laughed, finding his pet’s performance to be the most entertaining thing in the world. He clapped all four of his hands enthusiastically. 

“Why, I must say, what a crass performance,” Alastor said from behind him and Angel jumped in surprise. He turned around to find Alastor in his usual bright red suit… and bell bottoms. “It lacks any real substance. How anyone finds that entertaining is beyond me.” 

“Al? Are you wearing bell bottoms?!” Angel asked incredulously. 

“Charlie wishes to speak with you,” Alastor said, ignoring him. “Niffty will escort you to her.” 

Alastor gestured to Niffty, who was riding on Husk standing on all fours. 

“Right this way Mr. Dust!” Nifty said cheerfully, and Husk began to walk in one direction. Angel followed them. Angel was led to a part of the hotel that he had never been to before. Nifty had Husk stop right before an intricately carved magenta door. “Miss Charlie is in there, Mr. Dust.” Then Husk walked away with Niffty. 

Angel opened the door and standing in front of him was a spider-demon child half his height. He smiled “Hey, Charlie, you wanted to see me?” 

“Yes! You’re right on time Angel!” Charlie grabbed his hand and dragged him further into the room. Angel let her. Just then, Vaggie popped up. 

Vaggie was a giant moth-demon with even larger wings. She spread them menacingly and bared her sharp fangs at them. She growled and pounced. 

Angel was quicker though. He put a protective arm around Charlie while simultaneously taking out his gun and firing. Pink glitter hit Vaggie straight in the chest, the force knocking her out. 

Charlie’s face brightened and he looked up at Angel with sparkling eyes. “Wow, Angel, thanks! That was so amazing!”

“No problem, sugar.” Angel said, smirking. 

The next thing Angel knew, he was waking up in an alley, completely disoriented. Then he remembered, he had taken some PCP secretly, away from the hotel. He stood up and dusted himself off. He better get back. 

Thinking about his hallucination, he chuckled at how ridiculous it was “Al in bell bottoms? Haha, oh man, that shit’s hit me good!”


End file.
